thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kanal 5
| Originaltitel = Channel 5 | USA = 22. September 2019 | DE = 23. September 2019 | Regie = David Barrett | Drehbuch = Michael Alaimo Samir Mehta | Quote = 1,34 Mio. | Vorherige = "Heute und Morgen" | Nächste = "Am Ende" }} "Kanal 5" (im Original: "Channel 5") ist die fünfzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von AMC's Fear the Walking Dead und die 68. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Michael Alaimo und Samir Mehta geschrieben, Regie führte David Barrett. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 22. September 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 23. September 2019 auf dem kostenpflichtigen Streamingdienst Amazon Prime Video statt. Inhalt Die Gruppe sucht ein neues Zuhause. Morgan macht sich Sorgen um Grace und trifft eine schwere Entscheidung. Handlung Virginia zeigt eine Montage, in der die Menschen ihre Hilfe für Bedürftige loben. Sie verspricht, etwas Größeres und Besseres zu bauen, und behauptet, sie und ihre Gruppe hätten den Schlüssel für eine sicherere Zukunft, in der sie sich gegenseitig helfen können. "Nehmen Sie das Walkie, Kanal 5", sagt sie ihnen. Morgan, Althea und Tom schauen sich das Band an und Al knallt den Fernseher verärgert auf den Boden. Zurück in der Karawane bereitet die Gruppe einen weiteren Dokumentarfilm vor, in dem darüber gesprochen wird, wie schwer die Dinge in letzter Zeit waren. Grace ist dehydriert und hat Probleme, das Essen niedrig zu halten. Morgan kümmert sich um sie und gibt zu, dass er ihr nicht gesagt hat, was er vorhatte. June ist auf der Suche nach medizinischen Fachzeitschriften. Morgan hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, nicht für sie oder die Gruppe da zu sein, wenn sie ihn brauchen. Tom wird von Althea interviewt und wird dann mit Janis wiedervereinigt. Währenddessen bemalt Alicia immer noch Bäume und sagt, Kunst sei das Einzige, was für sie Sinn macht. Wes gibt zu, dass er den Dokumentarfilm zuerst für Blödsinn gehalten hat, ist aber jetzt selber ein Teil der Karawane. Nachts bringen Grace und Daniel Charlie bei, wie man Gitarre spielt, und Grace hofft, dass sie lange genug am Leben bleibt, um sich dort niederzulassen. Später tötet Dwight einen Infizierten aus einer der ursprünglichen westlichen Städte und John schlägt vor, dass dies die Siedlung sein könnte, nach der sie gesucht haben. Plötzlich ruft Charlie nach June, um Grace zu helfen, die ohnmächtig geworden ist. June verwendet einen Ultraschall bei Grace, gibt jedoch zu, dass ihr medizinisches Wissen nicht so weit fortgeschritten ist. John denkt darüber nach, wie kurz das Leben sein kann und bittet June heimlich, ihn zu heiraten, sobald sie bei dem Ort sind. Währenddessen finden Al und Alicia Medikamente in einem Krankenhaus für Grace, was sie schließlich aufweckt. Grace fragt Morgan, was los ist und er lenkt wieder ab. Die Gruppe erklärt dann der Kamera, wie jeder von ihnen zu besseren Menschen geworden ist, indem sie sich gegenseitig geholfen haben. Später stoppt der Konvoi seinen LKW, weil er zu schwer ist, um eine Brücke zu überqueren. Die Drähte fangen an zu reißen, also weist Morgan alle an, die Brücke ohne die Autos zu überqueren. Plötzlich fährt Virginia vor und bietet Hilfe an, erklärt, dass sie ihnen gefolgt ist und nicht glauben kann, dass sie zusätzliche Ressourcen verwendet haben, um Grace zu helfen. Sie wendet sich an Dwight und erzählt ihm, dass einer ihrer Leute vor ein paar Monaten mit Sherry gesprochen hat und dass er ihr vertrauen sollte, da er Sherrys Namen nicht auf dem Band enthüllt hat. Dwight richtet seine Waffe auf sie, aber Morgan redet ihn nieder. Virginia besteht darauf, dass das, was sie tut, mehr Menschen am Leben erhält und sagt Morgans Gruppe, dass sie sich ihr anschließen können, wenn sie wollen, aber niemand tritt vor. Strand verspottet sie, was Virginia dazu bringt, ihre Leute dazu zu bringen, ihre Waffen in die Luft zu schießen, damit eine nahe Herde sie findet. Sie erinnert sie daran, ihr einen Schrei zu geben und fährt davon. Alle arbeiten hastig daran, die Ressourcen über die Brücke zu bewegen, während Morgan, Strand und Al die Infizierten zu töten. Als mehr ankommen, muss Morgan alle hin und her bewegen. Tom stolpert, während er aufzeichnet, wie der Truck durch die Brücke fällt. Er lacht über sein Glück, bis auch die Brücke unter ihm zusammenbricht. Später bearbeitet Al das Filmmaterial, bis die Batterien leer sind. Im Wald fragt Jacob Janis, ob er ein paar Worte über Tom sagen soll, aber sie sagt erst, wenn sie es bis in die Siedlung schaffen. Am Straßenrand sagt Morgan der Gruppe, dass sie weitermachen sollen und Janis sagt, dass es das ist, was Tom gewollt hätte. Sie lassen ihre Lastwagen stehen und machen sich zu Fuß auf den Weg. Auf ihrem Weg verspricht Wes Alicia, dass er mit ihr malen wird, wenn sie die Siedlung erreichen. John fragt dann Jacob, ob er Hochzeiten macht und er sagt, dass er kann. Morgan lauscht und schlägt vor, es nicht zu einem Geheimnis zu machen, sondern eine große Sache daraus zu machen, um der Gruppe Hoffnung zu geben. John stimmt zu und bittet Morgan, sein Trauzeuge zu sein. Eine Weile später ermutigt Daniel Morgan, Dinge zu sagen, die er zu sagen hat, weil niemand weiß, wie lange sie noch auf dieser Welt sind. Morgan sieht Grace an, geht aber weiter. Einige Zeit später findet die Gruppe eine Werbetafel für die Gulch. Morgan holt Grace ein und gesteht beinahe seine Gefühle, aber sie stoppt ihn. "Ich will es nicht schwerer machen", sagt sie. Später erreichen sie den Ort, sehen aber, dass sie von Infizierten völlig überrannt ist. Die Gruppe diskutiert ihren nächsten Schritt. Strand fordert Althea auf, etwas zu tun, aber sie will Virginia nicht gut aussehen lassen, also schaltet sie die Kameras aus. Wenn sie keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, beschließt Morgan, Virginia anzurufen, Dwight jedoch, verlässt die Gruppe und reist allein weiter. Als er geht, entschuldigt sich Morgan bei Janis und strahlt Virginia um Hilfe aus. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Lennie James als Morgan Jones * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Alicia Clark * Maggie Grace als Althea Szewczek-Przygocki * Colman Domingo als Victor Strand * Danay García als Luciana Galvez* * Garret Dillahunt als John Dorie * Austin Amelio als Dwight * Alexa Nisenson als Charlie * Karen David als Grace * Jenna Elfman als June * Rubén Blades als Daniel Salazar Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * Mike Lawler as Pete** * Luis John Soria as Philippe** * Raja Afghani als Skidmark * Kein Auftritt ** Auftritt im Hintergrund *** Videoaufzeichnung Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Daryl Mitchell als Wendell * Mo Collins als Sarah Rabinowitz * Peter Jacobson als Jacob Kessner * Colby Hollman als Wes * Colby Minifie als Virginia * Joe Massingill als Tom * Holly Curran als Janis * Cooper Dodson als Dylan** * Bailey Gavulic als Annie** * Ethan Suess als Max** * Peggy Schott als Tess (Co-Star) * Cole Whitaker als Tess' Sohn (Co-Star) ** * Beau Smith als Dom (Co-Star) ** * Monique Straw als Ellen (Co-Star) *** * Erik Mathew als Cleve (Co-Star) *** * Mike Davis als Kenneth (Co-Star) *** * Richard Jackson als Terrence (Co-Star) *** Todesfälle * Tom * 1 unbenannter Humbug's Gulch Überlebender (Untot) Trivia * TBA en:Channel 5